Under a Mistletoe
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Five different christmas's between five different couples in the big City that never sleeps. Randy/Stacy, Jeff/Maria, Eve/Cody, Torrie/John & Candice/Punk


**Under a Mistletoe  
**_A christmas One-shot_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Maybe he's just late?"

"No, he does this every Christmas-"

"Stacy, Relax. Take deep breaths."

"He promised me he would be hear no matter what."

"Stace-"

"I mean it's Christmas time and for the love of god, he misses his daughter going to meet Santa Claus, Again?"

"He could be stuck in traffic-"

"No, he's stuck in front of a stack of Papers on Christmas Eve in his office."

A usual Happy Stacy Orton was a bit unhappy on what was supposed to be the most 'happiest' time of year in the Big Apple. At her friend's Christmas Party, Stacy and her and Randy's four year old daughter Lily were prepared to meet with Santa Claus. Every year at this party, Stacy's best friend Gail along with her boyfriend Christian host a Christmas party with friends and they get someone to dress up as Santa for the children.

And Randy was going to miss yet another one due to work.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Stacy's friend Gail implied, "And just ask him if he's on his way. No need to get all upset so any reason."

A young girl came from behind Stacy, tugging on Stacy's red skirt, "Mommy."

With a smile, Stacy turned to her young daughter bending downward to pick her up, "Hey sweetie - Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if Daddy was coming," little Emma asked her mommy, "I really want him here when Santa comes."

The leggy blonde couldn't help but just smile. Young Emma adored her father and always looked up to him, "He'll be here before you know it. Now you go and look out the window and keep a look out for Santa."

"Okay Mommy," The little girl ran over to the window, keeping a look out for good old Santa Claus.

"If Randy's not here in -"

"HO! HO! HO!" a jolly like voice yelled.

"Santa!" The young kids shouted as they ran up to him.

Stacy turned around, with an angry look on her face. Santa was here but no Randy in sight. Little Emma along with Cameron, Gail and Christian's son and Hailey and Scott, Christy and A.J's Twins ran up to the Man dressed in red.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Merry Christmas!" Santa spoke once more, "I heard there was a group of very good little boys and girls over here and I just had to come by with Rudolph and all my other reindeer to visit you guys."

"What did you bring us Santa?" Scott asked, "Did you bring us any presents?"

Stacy crossed her arms and smiled as the children enjoyed the presence of Santa Claus. Though Randy was not here, Stacy couldn't help but have an odd feeling that he was really here with her and Emma but wasn't exactly sure how to describe the moment.

"Okay, Let me dig into my Bag of goodies and see what I got in store you," Santa removed his gloves and started to dig into his big bag, bringing out a big present, "My first gift is for a Hailey."

Stacy took a good look at Santa's hands. Noticing that his hands were rather tan and seemed much larger. The suspicious blonde cocked her eyebrow while she watched Santa give out another present this time to Cameron.

"Have a Merry Christmas Cameron," Santa put down the little boy and was up to his final gift. He reached in for it and pulled out the neatly decorated gift, "Okay and my last gift is for Emma. Emma, would you come up here?"

The four year old ran up to Santa, immediately jumping into the Man's lap, "Hey Santa!"

"Emma, I've heard you've been a really good girl this year," Santa revealed, "This gift is extra special for you."

"Santa, is it too late to ask for something else. I know I already sent my letter but there's something I really want for Christmas this year more than anything."

"And what's that?"

"I want my Daddy to be here. I heard my mommy say that he was at work doing something with papers and she really wants him to be here," the young orton smiled up at Santa.

Santa being a bit lost for words after hearing Emma's words, "Emma, you may think your dad is far away but I think he's a lot closer then you think."

"You should tell that my mommy," Emma pulled Santa closer to whisper something into his ear, "Because she isn't that happy."

Santa smirked, "I'm going to make her feel a little bit better," Santa placed down little Emma, "Now Emma, you go have a Merry Christmas and I'm going to go talk to a certain someone," Santa winked at the little girl causing her to giggle. She walked away to go unwrap her gift.

Stacy had gone by the window, hoping to find Randy pulling up with his car onto the driveway but wasn't seeing anything. Santa slowly walked up from behind Stacy, "Well, Merry Christmas young lady."

"Hello Santa."

"Where's your Christmas spirit? On Christmas, you shouldn't have a frown but a big smile."

"I would have one if my husband would have shown up to this party for the sake of his daughter," huffed Mrs. Orton, "I just wish he was here with us instead of being stuck in the office."

"Well Stacy," Santa spoke, "He's a busy fella and I bet he's working so hard to make sure you and your daughter are happy."

"I guess you might be right Santa Claus."

"Santa tends me be right a lot," The Resident of the North Pole said, "He could be a great guy you want in an advice column in the newspaper."

Stacy giggled softly when she started to realize something about this 'Santa' "Santa, How did you know my name?"

Santa panicked for a moment trying to think of an excuse, "Um, Well you Stacy are on the top of my good list. You're the first name."

"Oh Really?"

"And I actually have your gift a little bit earlier this year. So you don't have to wait till tomorrow morning to open it," Revealed the man in the white beard, "That's if you want it right now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have it know."

"Okay, Now close your eyes and looked up at me. Count to three and then you can open your eyes, Deal?"

"Okay," Stacy took a deep breath and shut her eyes, "One – Two – Three.."

Stacy opened her eyes to find the person behind the white beard was none other than the man who she thought wasn't here, Randy, "Oh My God."

"Merry Christmas Stace," Randy smiled, "Happy to see me now?"

Stacy embraced Randy with a big hug around his neck, "Randy?! I can't believe you were here, dressed as Santa Claus! How did you? When did you? I'm so happy you're here!"

"Well," Randy smiled, "I kind of had this plan along with Gail, so I got this Santa suit over at the costume shop and I decided what was the best way to surprise you and get you all mad only to shock you by revealing that I was Santa Claus?"

"Well, it worked and I am just so happy you were here. Not that way I thought it was be but you're here with me and Emma and that's all that I'm happy about."

Randy looked up and noticed something hanging above them, "Stacy, do you see what's hanging over us?"

Stacy looked up and smiled seeing the green decoration hanging before them. A Mistletoe, "Well, you know what we are suppose to do right?"

"I don't know since the kids are here. I don't want Emma to think that her mother is cheating on her father with some old guy," Joked Randy, "She'd be scared for life."

"Ah, She'll know that he isn't real sooner or later," Stacy and Randy shared a kiss under the mistletoe with her Santa Claus, until they were interrupted by someone.

"Mommy, Why are you kissing Santa Claus?!" Emma Orton asked as she watched her Mommy kissing 'Santa Claus' right in front of her.

Stacy and Randy slowly broke their kiss and turned to their daughter, "Emma."

Emma's eyes opened up and her facial expression said it all, "Daddy!" She ran up right into his arms, "Why are you in Santa's clothes?"

"Uh, I needed some clothes and when I was coming in Santa said I could have them so that's why I'm wearing all of this," Randy lied to his little girl, "But I'm going to mail it back to him with a thank you card."

"Okay good," Emma smiled, "But where were you when he came? You didn't see me when Santa gave me my gift."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I didn't see you neither did mommy," Emma said with her eyes staring intently at him, "I guess you just missed it."

"Or Maybe I really did get to see you but you just don't know how," Randy smirked, "But I'm here now and we are going to be all together for Christmas."

"Is that promise?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, is that a promise you plan on keeping?" Stacy arched her eyebrow.

"I Promise."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"I can't believe it."

"Cody, It was just an electrical problem because of the snow probably."

"I don't care, I missed my big chance to finally kiss Eve and this is what happens."

"You might still get a chance."

"Doubt it."

The Seventeen year old Cody Rhodes made a big effort into Getting the lead male role in the school play, for one reason and for one reason only. The male lead gets to kiss the female lead right at the end of the play – but what happens today, the power decides t go out right before the final scene was about to occur.

It was the only reason Cody signed up to be in the play and fought to get the top spot was only for a girl but that chance had disappeared in thin air. Eve Torres, probably the most beautiful girl in the whole school was who Cody had a huge crush on and no he had lost his only chance of getting to Kiss Eve.

"Man, I never have good luck. Every chance I get screws me over," Complained Cody, "Do I have some sort of Curse on me?"

Ted DiBaise, Cody's best friend was trying to get Cody to just relax and not get upset, "Bro, It's Christmas time. Maybe you'll get a Christmas Miracle."

"What's with you? You're never usually this supportive towards me?" Cody cocked his eyebrow, "What did you smoke during the play?"

"I wasn't smoking a damn thing," Ted argued, "Can't I be supportive of my friend?"

"Sounds too fishy."

"Listen Cody, Maybe something will happen tonight. Don't give up man. It's Christmas and I bet your going to get a Christmas miracle," Ted spoke just as his girlfriend Maryse was coming his way, "Hey Babe."

"Hey," Maryse planted a kiss on Ted's lips before she looked over at Cody, "Sorry about the play Cody. I felt so bad because you were so close."

"Yeah – I guess you lose some and win some."

Maryse turned to her boyfriend, clutching her arm around his waist, "Listen, I was thinking we could go ice skating at Rockefeller Center. What do you think?"

"I'm down," Ted answered, "Cody, you want to come with us?"

"Nah, It's okay. Not in the mood plus I bet you two want to be alone so go have fun. I'll be fine," Cody answered.

"Okay Cody. See ya man," Ted and Maryse walked away from Cody, Leaving him in the school hallway.

With his hands in his pocket, Cody exited the school through the side door waiting to embrace the cold air and snow. He was in the middle of New York City and it looked like a total winter wonderland. There was a few inches of snow on the ground and much more to come.

He stepped through the fluffy white snow, leaving his large footprint while he walked through the snow. Maybe Ted was right. Maybe I'll get that Christmas Miracle

"Psh, Yeah right, Ted isn't always right."

"Cody!" a voice called out.

As any human would do when they hear their name they would turn around and look at who it was, "Eve?"

"Cody, Good thing I got to you before you left," Eve let out a faint smile, "Can you believe what happened right at the end of the play?"

"I know right when we were suppose to have our-"

"Grand finale," Eve giggled, "I know. I heard it was because of the snow and it screwed with the power and here we are."

"What a Christmas."

"But I really wanted to tell you that if you a great job acting," Complimented his counterpart, "Seriously, I thought that you were going to be a bad actor. I mean like you're part of the football team and I could never see you acting in this kind of play."

"Surprised you didn't I?"

"You definitely did."

"And remind you that I sacrificed a lot to get this part," Cody reminded Eve, "I lost my reputation and I was given the nickname as Stage Geek. So I was pretty much extremely humiliated for this but I guess it was almost worth it."

"Almost worth it?"

"Yeah, just almost worth it," Cody announced, "It could have been all worth it but I missed this great part."

"I think I know what you're talking about."

"What?"

"That part at the very end," Eve smiled, "You know where we all take the big bow and get that big standing ovation. Trust me, I wanted that to happen to and wish it did. When you get that big round of applause and cheering you feel so accomplished."

"Yeah, that's what would have made it really complete," Cody smiled softly, "Listen, I better get going and I don't want to keep you waiting since after all it's Christmas Eve and I bet you want to be with your family."

"Yeah, I do have my mom waiting," The Latina looked at Cody, "Well, Have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you back in school."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Cody smiled.

Eve turned away from the lead male in the play and started to walk away. Eve carried in her pocket a small little green plant known as the mistletoe and behind it Christmas Tradition.

"Cody wait!" Eve ran up to him.

"What is it?"

"Well, during the play we did miss a part of a scene remember?" Eve spoke as she raised up the mistletoe between them, holding it up with a smile, "And I remembered that there was a mistletoe in the last scene so do you want to complete our play?"

Cody smiled, "Thank God you asked."

Eve giggled lightly before Cody would slowly lean in. Feeling her breath against his, He placed a soft romantic kiss on her lips, one that lasted for more than just a couple of seconds. As Cody pulled away, he looked into Eve's eyes, "Now being in the play was definitely worth it."

"Now it's worth it?"

"It's so worth it that I would do it all over again, in a heartbeat."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Here's to another lonely Christmas!" The Brunette with the Drink in her hand was Candice Michelle. During Christmas time, she would always get really depressed and just start drinking a lot knowing she doesn't have anyone.

"I mean," Candice sipped on her creamy eggnog, "like am I that unlovable that I don't deserve anyone to spend Christmas with. Like is God punishing me for this."

"Sweetie, no one is punishing you for anything," Candice's Friend Mickie tried to comfort her, "It's just, uh.." Mickie didn't know how to explain It to Candice.

"What? You can't think of anything, right?" Mickie nodded yes, "See, I am going to be so alone! You can't even think of a great excuse to make me feel better."

"Listen, coming up with a Good excuse isn't easy for you."

"Huh?"

"I mean, You're going to find someone," Mickie convinced her, "The person might be right here in this bar and he's just waiting for you. I don't want you to bitch and complain for no reason when Christmas isn't even here just yet. Christmas Miracles do happen."

"Not with me Mickie," Candice nodded no, "I'm like allergic to those Christmas Miracles. Like me," Candice started to take her finger and point to herself in a circular motion, "They don't like it here," Candice stared at her breast for a moment while her finger was pointing at them, "Because I mean I like it there. It's looks nice there right?"

"Yes, A Christmas miracle looks wonderful in that certain," Mickie pointed back at her chest, "you know area. I'm sure you're not going to be alone."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. When you go home you get to be with Chris for Christmas," Candice was talking about Mickie's Fiancé , Chris Jericho, "And you're going to have a wonderful time and I bet you're going to have sex!"

"Candice!" Mickie screeched, "Let's keep it down."

"Oh, trust me I know that's what you're going to do," Candice took another gulp of eggnog, "I show that pretty little outfit in that apartment of yours. The little short skirt and that bra with the bells on it, You're going to shake it for him."

Mickie slowly turned red feeling extremely embarrassed, following her to lean over and take Candice's drink, "No more drinks for you or you're going to expose my whole sex life to every person at this bar."

"I don't have one."

"Listen, I got to run to the bathroom and I'll be back in a few minutes," Mickie ran off to the bathroom to use the ladies room.

Candice kept her head on the bar until she found a hand come upon the bar, "One beer please," The man had ordered. Candice just looked up at the man with tattoos, two piercings on his lips, a scruffy beard and long chocolate brown hair. The man looked down at Candice, "Something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong," Candice groaned, "Everything."

"It's Christmas time how can everything be wrong?"

"Well, I'm alone again this Christmas so I have no one to spend it with so here I am at this bar, drinking all of my sorrows away with this delicious eggnog," Candice spoke as she panicked for a moment where her glass was, "Where did it go?"

The man laughed for a moment, "Don't worry. I'll get you another glass on me," He signaled the bartender, "One glass of eggnog for the beautiful woman here," The Bartender placed another glass of eggnog before her.

"Thanks," Candice finally managed to smile, "But what are you doing here on Christmas Eve? It's almost midnight so shouldn't you be with someone."

"Well, similar to you, I'm alone this Christmas."

"Really?"

The man looked down for a second before sipping on his beer, "Yeah, Me and my girlfriend just broke up a few days ago and I thought I was going to be with her but change of plans and it was too late to go to see my family in Chicago so here I am, alone on Christmas with nobody else."

"I definitely feel your pain."

"Having this feeling sucks," The man spoke, "But we deal with it and we move on right. Bigger and better things wait for us in the future."

"You're right. We have to move on."

"I didn't get your name," He asked, "My name is Phil. Phil Brooks"

"Candice Michelle is the name," Candice introduced, "It's really nice to meet another lonely person."

Phil laughed, "Maybe we won't be lonely forever."

"I sure hope not," Candice panicked, "I don't want to grow old and die alone!"

Phil started to chuckle, "Okay, let's not take it that far."

Mickie came back from the bathroom to see Candice and Phil together, "What's going on over here?"

"Oh Mickie, this is Phil. Phil this is my friend Mickie," Candice introduced, "He's alone like me too!"

"Nice to meet you and you finally found someone that doesn't make you so depressed," Mickie was satisfied, "Phil, you should have seen her before she got some company. She was just bitching and complaining about everything while drinking eggnog and I had to take the eggnog away."

"So it was you who took it?!"

"Yes Candice," Mickie admitted, "You're liver gave me a call and told me he didn't need any more rum."

"Wow, Thanks," Candice spoke as Phil laughed.

Mickie looked above what was hanging over Phil and Candice. She let out a small smile when she saw the mistletoe above them, "Guys, Look what's above you're heads."

They both looked up and Candice pointed out the mistletoe above them, "Hey it's a mistletoe!"

"Oh yeah," Phil answered, "Right above us."

"And guys, you know what you're supposed to do when your under a mistletoe?" Mickie started to smile.

"Yes I think we both know," Phil looked down at Candice who still looked a little buzz but he manned up and placed a kiss on Candice's lips, leaving her absolutely love stoned. As Phil pulled back he saw Candice looking awfully happy, "Candice, you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I am one hundred percent fine."

"Okay because you look…"

He was suddenly interrupted when he felt his lips connecting with another pair of lips. Candice was taking control.

Mickie just stood there, smiling and let out a small chuckle, "Well, at least they aren't alone."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"I just can't believe it!"

"Maria, it's going to be okay. I called for a pickup truck and it should be coming soon," The man sitting in the passenger seat tried to keep the redhead calm.

"Jeff, I highly doubt they are going to come soon. We are going to freeze to death before anybody gets here," Complained Maria, his girlfriend.

"I also can call Matt and Ashley to come and get us, so there's nothing to worry about," Jeff revealed, "And so what if we are a little late to the Christmas Party at my parent's house."

"Jeff, it's almost midnight. You called the pickup truck about an hour ago so I doubt we will be 'a little' late for your Christmas party," Maria revealed, "I'll be a red popsicle and you're going to be a," Maria took a good look at Jeff's hair, "What color is it today? Purple? So you'll be a purple popsicle."

"We're not going to freeze," Jeff spoke as he turned up the heat, "Because the heat is going to keep us warm until the pickup truck comes.

Suddenly an odd noise came from the radiator and the heat that it was producing suddenly stopped producing. Maria gasped and turned to Jeff with a 'What the hell do we do now?' look on her face.

"Okay, so I guess we might just get a little cold today but the pickup truck will be here before we know it," Jeff looked out the window seeing not a car in sight, "Any minute now, he will be here."

"We're so screwed," Maria just gave up, "We're going to be on the news tonight as those two people who died on Christmas Eve."

"You know that's what really attracted me to you; your strong confidence knowing everything is going to be just alright."

Maria faked laughed, "Jeff, where is he?!"

"He's coming. You can't rush the guy."

"Oh hell I will!" Maria picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number of the tow truck but there was no answer because the phone's battery began to die, "Oh just wonderful!"

"What happened?"

"Phone's battery died and now this just makes our situation absolutely Perfect!"

"Maria, I know something that might really make you feel a little bit better," Jeff told her, "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure, but I don't know if that is going to make me feel better. I don't think anything could help me feel better right about now," Maria pouted and stared out her window.

"I think it will," Jeff pulled something out. It was a satin long black box, "Maria, I've got something for you."

Maria turned around and her eyes just opened so wide, "Jeff, what's that?"

"Well, I got your Christmas gift a few hours ago since it was ready and you just seem so sad so I figured I'd give you your Christmas gift a little bit earlier if you don't mind?" Jeff gave Maria the box, "Go ahead and open it.

"I wonder what it could be," Maria opened the box to reveal a beautiful Gold necklace with the initials of 'J' and 'M' attached together. It was just extremely beautiful and Maria was just in love with it, "Jeff, Oh My god it's just beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Maria praised, "It's just looks so beautiful and it has our initials. This has to be the perfect Christmas gift that I ever got."

"I figured it would lighten up the mood since you were down in the dumps and all," Jeff said, "Turn it around and see what's behind the 'J' and 'M'"

Maria turned it around as she read off what it says, "Jeff and Maria, always and forever," Maria couldn't help but smile, "Jeff, This gift is amazing!"

Jeff looked around the mirror in front of him seeing the mistletoe before them, "You know, I got a good idea of how you could repay me for this," Jeff eyed the mistletoe hoping Maria would see.

Maria looked and noticed the mistletoe and smiled, "Okay, You got it," Maria pulled Jeff into a deep and passionate kiss. It was so hot and heavy that the windows slowly began to steam up, just like it did in titanic. As Maria pulled away, she giggled, "Merry Christmas Jeff."

"Yes indeed, Merry Christmas Maria," Jeff suddenly spotted the tow truck coming their way, "Look there it is!"

"Jeff," Maria smiled, "Why don't you let him pass and I can give you my Christmas present a little earlier, if you know what I mean?"

"Wait? Here, really in my Van?"

Maria just nodded and headed into the backseat of the van, which was very spacey. She grabbed Jeff by the collar and started to pull him back, "Come on."

Knowing Jeff, of course he would what going to happen and let it happen like any male would do, "I love Christmas."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It was Christmas morning at the Cena Residence. As the clock struck nine o'clock, John's eyes slowly opened up and his eyes came into contact with the blonde beauty sleeping before him. He just smiled waiting for his wife Torrie to walk up from her slumber.

"Torrie," he whispered, "It's Christmas morning."

"Not yet," she muttered, "it's too early. I just want to sleep."

"Tor," John muttered, "You better wake up before the kids wake you up because it's going to be a lot more painfully then my whispering."

But it was too late.

The doors to their bedroom opened wide open and in came five year old Jacob and three year old Alexa came running inside the bedroom and began to jump on the bed, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!!" They both screamed out.

"Let's go open what Santa Left us," Jacob spoke and he and Alexa went running down stairs.

"Oh it really is Christmas."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," John whispered, "Now, I think it's time to get up."

"Well, at least I got five hours of sleep instead of the usual four hours and fifty nine minutes," Torrie stretched out her arms, "Now to keep myself functioning and provide a good Christmas meal, I'm going to need a few energy drinks and a cup of coffee," Torrie put on her red silky robe as John placed a white t-shirt on. The pair walked downstairs into their living room.

Alexa and Jacob wasted very little time in tearing apart their gifts. Torrie just watched her children tear apart the neatly wrapped gifts, "I swear, these kids are tigers when it comes to opening up gifts."

"They got those claws from their mother," John joked.

"Oh look what I got!" Jacob announced, "A race car!"

"Santa gave me this really pretty doll," Alexa pointed out, showing her older brother.

"The kids seem really happy with their gifts," Torrie smiled, "I'm happy if they're happy."

"Mommy, Daddy aren't you going to open up your gifts?" Alexa asked, "There's something in the closet Daddy said was for your Mommy!"

"Alexa!" John growled about his surprising being revealed.

"What does Daddy have for me?" Torrie eyed John wondering what exactly it was, "I think I am going to go find out right now what it is."

Torrie walked up to the closet door. She slowly turned the knob and out came a small little Dalmatian puppy, running up into Torrie's arms, "Oh My God, a Puppy?!"

"Surprise," John smiled.

"John, How did you know I wanted him?" Torrie asked, "I saw him in the window at the pet store but only Jacob was with me."

"Good Job Boy," John high fived his son, "Never would have known without you."

"What are we going to name him?" Alexa asked, "Or is it a him? Or a she?"

"It's a girl so you name her whatever you want," John said.

"What do you think we should name her guys?" Torrie petted the cute little puppy, rubbing it's back, "What about something with Christmas?"

"How about snowflake?" Jacob placed his input in, "Since it's snowing outside."

"Or snowball?" Alexa said.

"What about Merry?" John offered, "She's it's Christmas, and you guys are all very Merry to have this puppy, I think Merry would be a great name."

"I like it."

"Me too."

"So Welcome to the family Merry Cena," Torrie smiled as she let Merry go to play with the kids.

John walked over to Torrie as the two watched the kids have fun, playing with their dog, "So, did you like my gift for you?"

"I just love it. I always wanted a dog and I know the kids are going to love her," Torrie smiled, "Thank you."

"Mommy, You and Daddy are under a mistletoe!" Alexa pointed out as Merry barked at the two.

"Ew, I don't want to see you guys kiss," Jacob put a squeamish look on his face, "Save it for when I'm not looking."

"Should we?" John asked Torrie.

"Why not?"

John and Torrie began to Kiss right in front of the children, though it was romantic it would have been much more romantic if they didn't have to hear Jacob keep saying, "Ew!" but other than that it was fantastic.

"Merry Christmas Tor."

"Merry Christmas John."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

* * *

And Here's my christmas one shot! It's a christmas present to some great reviewers/authors especially Jorrieprincess, xtwistedimperfectionx, Ainat, Babygurl-x and xXxBOOxXx because they are like super amazing!  
They always read my stories and review them and they are such great authors so this is my gift to them! :) and everyone else who reads and reviews too. THANKS!  
Merry Christmas to everyone!! :D


End file.
